Untouchable
by halfbloodprincess007
Summary: She was a normal college student. He was an actor studying at NYU. One night, at a Christmas Masquerade, the strangers' paths cross. But can they survive the difficult journey to finding each other? Maybe they already know each other? Logan Lerman fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"In the Middle Of the Night When I'm In This Dream"

The cool New York breeze burned my face as it blew against my cheeks. My fingers felt numb inside my jacket's pockets. I really need to find my gloves. I know it's somewhere in my apartment. Knowing me, it's probably tucked inside my closet.

Thankfully, the streets and sidewalks weren't as crowded as usual because it was early in the morning. There were still people roaming around the beautiful city.

I prefer the early morning side of New York, not the loud, pompous noises of evening New York. But I have to admit, the lights of the city really are beautiful. Plus, nature that surrounded the city were beyond beautiful.

Walking in the New York streets made me nervous; I wasn't like most people who have lived here for many years. I felt kind of like a stranger to a city full of people who knew this place like the back of their hand. People always knew the latest hotspots and I barely knew how to get from point A to point B. My mind was a jumbled mess when it came to New York lingo too. I was also so lost.

This is my second year here, and the only reason I came to New York was to go to college at Columbia University. Yes, Ivy League. Ever since I was about five or six, I have dreamt about attending an Ivy League school. And now here I am, at nineteen, I'm a young woman who is attending Columbia University on a scholarship. I don't mean to gloat, but that's pretty effing awesome.

I opened the doors to the Barnes and Noble nearest to my apartment and let the warm air overwhelm me. The place was decked out in holiday decorations trying to match the New York streets' amazing preparations. I slid my coat off and walked into the staff lounge, "Morning!"

I received lousy waves and quiet hellos. I stuffed my jacket into my locker and sat at the table, "Hey, Travis, did you bring that book for me?" I asked.

Travis was a heavy-set man in his mid-thirties, "Yeah, here you go," he slid a book towards me and I skimmed through the cover and back.

"Dating For the Inexperienced? I thought you were giving me a book with tips on writing. What the hell is this?" I demanded.

"Language, honey. Travis, why did you bring this book? I think you would need it more than any if us in this room," Yvonne, a woman in her forties with a family of her own, came to my defense.

"For your information, ladies and gentlemen, I met a lady friend last night! Her name is Margo," Travis was bouncing with delight now.

"Okay, hold up, your last girlfriend was like three years ago. Plus, she was a hooker who got you in jail because she framed you with possession of marijuana," Matt, a college student who was two years older than me, added.

"Hey, don't gang up on me! Baby Lea hasn't had a boyfriend since she came here!"

I scoffed," Please, I have had plenty of boys ask me out!"

"Oh really?" Matt asked. The room stared at me and they waited for me to reply. I sighed. They knew I was lying," Okay, well, maybe not many boys, but at least two! And in my defense, this is only my second year here in New York! And I really don't try to put myself out there to attract the opposite sex! I'm too busy with school and work!" I exclaimed.

"Then maybe it's time you put yourself out there and get a boyfriend!" Yvonne said happily.

"You all are crazy. I'm going to work now. Speaking of work, shouldn't you all be working now?"

"Don't remind us," Matt pleaded.

I walked out and made my way to the cash registers. Mrs. Wagner, my manager, was checking on the registers, "Oh, hello, Lea," she smiled, "I'm glad you're here. I need you to straighten the books in the fiction section, and when you're done could you come back and work the cashier? Thank you."

I spun on my heels and strolled towards the fiction section. I took my time and skimmed through the titles. I did my job, and whenever I found a book worth reading, I made a mental mote to buy the book later. I slowly made my way to the registers. I hated working the cashier. I had to make eye contact with customers and I had to act all happy with them.

Being outgoing just isn't my thing. I like to keep to myself. I'm very shy and I warm up to others slowly. By the time I reached my station, some customers were strolling through the store. I sighed and got my station ready. Unfortunately, the store was packed. People were looking for books for the holidays. By lunch break, I was exhausted. I let Travis and Yvonne handle the impatient customers.

I had about thirty minutes to eat my lunch. I made quick strides toward the deli around the corner and brushed past many people. I ordered my usual turkey and cheese sandwich and quickly went into the staff lounge. I had about sixteen more minutes to eat. The TV was on the news channel, so I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to MTV, a channel that teenagers obviously love. They were playing reality show reruns and I had nothing else better to do but watch after I had devoured my lunch.

By the time I got back to my station, Mrs. Wagner had other plans for me. She kindly pulled me aside and asked if I could simply wipe the tables at the cafe. I went into the supply closet and grabbed a rag and the disinfectant and sprayed the tables. Once I was sure they were spotless, I went to go find Mrs. Wagner and report that I had finished my duty.

Much to my distaste, I had to work the registers again. You don't even know how happy I was when my shift was over. I trudged back to the lounge and opened my locker. I stuck my head into it and sighed, "I am so freaking tired."

The walk to my apartment was horrible. People were crowding the streets and were shoving to get where they wanted. Not only did the people annoy me, but the weather was cold and windy. By now, I was pretty pissed. I mean, all these people kept shoving me and the weather was windy. (Oh, and the only reason I'm walking is because my roommate, Mandy, had to use my car to get to work since her's is at the workshop.) I haven't exactly adjusted to New York life, yet.

Just wanting to clear this up, my apartment wasn't in the fancy Upper East Side or had a staff waiting on your hand and foot. This place was tiny. Most of the people in our building were young, also. Thankfully, the apartment was in a nice area. The people were friendly and they didn't care when one of the young adults in our building threw a party. Mostly because the other people in our building were a bit on the relaxed side. None of us threw parties, and if we did, they were like a seven person gathering.

I walked up the stairs and unlocked my apartment door. I collapsed onto the couch. My head was throbbing. My hand reached for the remote on the coffee table and I turned the TV on. No matter how much tried, I couldn't fall asleep. I let my feet drag myself to the kitchen and I simply made macaroni and cheese for dinner. I set the table and decided to go ahead and eat.

From where I was eating, I could hear shuffling from the front door. I stretched my neck to sneak a peek at where the noise was coming from. Mandy emerged and she was carrying shopping bags, "Sorry I'm late, I did a little shopping."

"I see. Where'd you go?"

"Well, after work I went to Wal-Mart and got some groceries. After that, I went to the mall and got a few clothes, "Many already graduated college. She attended NYU and majored in photography. She really is a talented photographer. Unfortunately, her photos don't pay the bills, so she works in a music store in New York.

"So, when is your car ready for pick up? I'll need my car tomorrow."

"Chill. I'm going to go pick it up after I eat this delicious dinner you created," she handed my keys to me and took a seat next to me.

"Was that sarcasm I heard?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love mac and cheese, but we always have mac and cheese," she groaned.

I rolled my eyes and set my dishes into the sink. I walked towards my bedroom and let Mandy go get her car. With one look around my bedroom you could tell it needed a little cleaning. Since nothing seemed to occupy me, I straightened the room a bit. I was satisfied with the outcome and grabbed my laptop.

My Creative Writing teacher requested that each student write an essay reminiscing on one of their favorite memories. Thankfully, she requested us to turn it in before we left for Christmas break. The time must have flown by because once I glanced at my alarm clock it was past ten. My goal for the night was to be in bed by ten. I dug my nails into my bed sheets and counted to ten. My schedule was off, and I absolutely hate when my schedule was off. I began to drag my feet to the bathroom and prepared myself for bed.

I figured since I was in bed by the time I planned, let's just go ahead and finish the introduction paragraph I started. A few yawns escaped my mouth and I gave up. I turned my laptop off and fell asleep.

Today was my day off, so sleeping in until eleven was on my agenda. Suddenly, the smell of bacon crept into my nostrils. I sleepily walked into the kitchen and saw Mandy cooking bacon, "You know, this is really hard for me to cook considering I'm a vegan, but you can call this your thank you for letting me use your car, "she said with her back turned to me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fork over the bacon," I giddily accepted the plate of bacon and dug in. Mandy walked over to the TV and plopped onto the couch, "Look at this! Lindsay Lohan is in jail again!"

"You know, she was my idol back in her Parent Trap days! I can't believe she let her career spiral into that crap," I said with a mouth full of bacon. The TV displayed a trailer for the new Three Musketeers movie. They showed a clip of a young man with extensions on. He seemed really familiar so I pointed at the screen and called Mandy, "Hey, that guy, where's he from?"

"I think he was in that Percy Jackson movie, "she shrugged.

I left my plate on the counter and walked to my room. I went through my movie collection in the boxes under my bed and grabbed the Percy Jackson movie. I read all the books and was thrilled when I heard they were going to convert it into a movie. I stuck the movie into my laptop and watched the movie. The Lerman guy was kind of cute. But, alas, Channing Tatum and Shia Labeouf were most definitely the sexiest men I've ever seen.

I changed my clothes and sat on my bed. I grabbed my laptop and logged into my facebook account. Like any other person in the world, facebook was my life. I could spend hours on it by just creeping on others' profiles. If you hated facebook for any unusual reason...there's something wrong with you. Although, I'd agree with you if you said you hated facebook because of everyone's outrageous comments, posts, or statuses. And the people that had about two albums full of pictures of just them with captions like, "I'm so ugly."

If they're "so ugly" then why do they have two whole albums about themselves? My phone rang and with my eyes glued to the computer screen I grabbed my phone and answered it. The Other end must've been driving because there was a bit of static.

"Lea, it's Norah! I need to know if you and Mandy are going to the party tonight!" Norah yelled. Norah was a party animal. She loved parties. When her parents are out of town, she threw raves at her family's penthouse. She soon gained a reputation if throwing awesome, yet very crazy parties. No one ever knew what to expect from the parties. Thing like fights, broken household items, and weird drunk partiers were what I usually thought about when Norah's penthouse parties came to mind, and quite frankly, her raves frightened me.

Norah called my name into the microphone and was impatiently waiting for me to reply, "Well, I might be busy, but I'm pretty sure Mandy can go."

"Dammit, Lea! Have fun for once!"

"You know I don't drink or smoke! And that's what usually happens at the parties!"

"Hey, I don't smoke! But I do drink...a lot. But this will be great! All you have to do is avoid the drinkers and stoners! Please come! You know you like to dance!" she pleaded.

"Dancing I like. Grinding? Not so much, Norah," I sighed.

"Just go! I have to go, there's still at least fifty other people that I have to call. Don't forget. My penthouse, nine o' clock, and tell Mandy, "she hung up without another word.

Mandy agreed with Norah after I reminded her about the party. She said I deserved to have fun. She grabbed my hand and led me to my room. Mandy dug through my wardrobe and cursed. She rolled her eyes at me and said I had no party clothes.

Mandy made me take a quick shower, and there, sitting on my bed was a glittery shirt with skinny jeans and silver pumps. My jaw dropped,"I can't pull that look off! I'm perfectly fine with my jeans and graphic tee, "I pointed at the outfit I set on my bed also.

"Oh please, the outfit I picked out for you isn't even that bad. You're seriously overreacting. My outfit is, like, five hundred tine sluttier than yours."

I glared at her and finally gave up. I accepted the outfit and let Mandy take a shower. She owes me-big time. Once she was finished I walked into the bathroom and plugged my hair straightener into an outlet. My good-for-nothing, partying roommate strolled in a very, and I mean VERY short dress with a long v-neck. It was strapless, and all she wore to cover her legs were black tights, "I told you I'd look sluttier, "she sighed while she began to tease her long blond hair.

"I still can't believe you're making me go to this thing. By the way, you're going to freeze to death, "I replied.

"Oh well, "she put a Snooki-like poof in her hair and adjusted her make-up.

All I had gotten done was straightening my hair and adding mascara. I patiently waited for Mandy while resting on the living room couch for another fifteen minutes. I heard the clapping if her high heels on the wooden floor and she stood in front of me, "Let's go."

We decided to take her car because mine was a piece of crap and had a tendency to break down randomly. She placed her keys into the ignition and began to drive to Norah's. Once we reached our destination we were welcomed in and we strolled into the elevator and reached the swanky penthouse.

Lights were lit everywhere, strobe lights flashed on the dance floor Norah had set up, people were grinding, and red cups were strewn all over the place. I frowned ad kicked a cup away, "This place is a mess! Please don't let me stay here long!" I yelled over the music. Mandy nodded.

Norah approached us and clapped excitedly, "You made it! I love your outfits!" And with that, she left.

Mandy made her way to the beer and left me alone. I sat on one of the long, comfy couches and watched everyone dance. They grinded and groped. I watched in disgust. A creepy guy sat too close to me and the smell of his body odor was way too strong for my nostrils to handle. He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

I scoffed at him and walked away quickly. I spent the next two hours trying to hide from the stinky creep. I found Mandy and she was hammered drunk, "Lea? That you? I'm, like, so glad to see you!" she slurred.

I gave her my hand and tugged her with me while I searched for Norah. I asked many people if they had seen her and they each pointed me to a different place. It was hard navigating through the strobe lights and dancers, especially when Mandy tried to reach for more drinks.

The crowds were shoving me from place to place while I walked and they danced. They didn't even acknowledge my presence. I was beyond pissed.

Norah was in her kitchen taking shots with other guys. They were roaring her name and cheering as she took her fifth shot. How does she do it? I have no clue. I pulled her aside and explained to her (Slowly, because it was taking her a while to let it process it in her mind.) why were leaving. She brushed it aside and let us leave.

I led Mandy to her car and we fought over her keys, "Mandy, give me your keys. I'm going to drive."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "No! It's my car, Lea."

"You are severely drunk. Give me your keys now!"

"Whoa, back off. Alright? And I'm not that drunk!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to die? I don't! So, give me your keys!"

She reluctantly handed her keys over and I began to drive home. Five minutes into the ride, Mandy passed out. As we reached the apartment, I had to drag her with me into the old elevator. I unlocked the door to our apartment and set her on her bed gently. I made tea, her favorite drink, and set the teacup on her end table.

I walked into my room and quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. Those heels were killing my feet. I collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

**Author's note**

**So my friend really like this Logan Lerman guy. We were sitting in homeroom the other day, and she randomly turns around, looks at me, and asks if I could write a atory about Logan Lerman. I wrote this first chapter as...a test drive, I guess? To see if she'd like it. **

**She _loved _it. **

**I've been a fan for for a long time. This morning I finally got the nerve to publish this story (:**

**Please note that these chapters won't be coming in soon. But you won't have to wait for months for the latest installment. (: **

**Feel free to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I'm Reaching Out and I Just Can't Tell You Why"

My alarm let out a solid beep and I checked the time. It was six in the morning. My classes started at about eight. I stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes. My feet led myself into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I let my long, black hair air dry and put zero make-up on. I put my contacts in and blinked quickly.

I saw my reflection in the mirror and shrugged. While I made my way to the kitchen I grabbed my textbooks on the coffee table and grabbed a granola bar when I reached the kitchen. I gnawed on it slowly and made my way to Mandy's room.

Her bed was a mess and she was still in her outfit from yesterday. Her dress was wrinkled and she still had one shoe on. She shuffled around and barely whispered, "You're a great friend, Lea."

I smiled and briefly told her that I was going to campus. I walked out of her room and entered my bedroom. I reached for my messenger bag, packed my laptop into it, added some books, and placed my phone and iPod into my hoodie's pocket.

With a brief look around my apartment, I walked to my car and began to drive. I turned the radio on and my hands thumped along to the bet of the song that was playing. The drive was a bit treacherous today with what seemed like every other car in a hurry to get where they wanted, but it's the same thing everyday.

After thirty minutes on the road, I was able to see campus. I parked my piece if junk car and walked to Dodge Hall. Students were hanging out, walking to classes, and goofing off.

From the corner of my eye, two guys were checking a group if girls out. I smirked, I mean, they weren't the mist attractive people. The girls, though, seemed to notice. They giggled and rolled their eyes. The blond girl in the middle made a hand signal and walked away. Like I expected, the group followed her. The two guys frowned and walked to their classes disappointed.

I entered my class and sat next to Brooke, a friend of mine that also majored in writing. She smiled at me and we began to discuss the last episode of Pretty Little Liars, "I really wonder who 'A' is!" she giddily whispered.

I laughed, "Well, if you really want to know who 'A' is-"

She cut me off, "No! Don't ruin the surprise for me! Besides, they said the books are totally different from the show. It wouldn't matter if you've read the books, Lea! Like, what if 'A' is someone unexpected like Hanna's mom!"

"Why would it be Hanna's mom? That'd be crazy!" I looked at her. She knows I've read the books and know what happens. By the way, I highly recommend you read the books. They're full of suspense.

Since the class started I'd zone out at random times and come back into reality and take notes. I glanced at Brooke. She was taking notes meticulously. I scrutinized my notes and realized I'd have to borrow Brooke's notes later.

After taking notes, listening to long lectures, and drawing unnecessary doodles I finished my courses for the day. Same old, same old for each and every class. This day just seemed Drag on everyday. My teachers would boringly talk and glare at students they thought were dilly-dallying. The only class I enjoyed a lot was my Creative Writing class. My teacher, Mrs. Higgins, was an elderly woman with kind features. She always encouraged me to try new things. Anytime I'd randomly write a story I'd give it to her, she'd lightly critique it, smile, and ask if she could have a copy of it.

I packed my things and took my writing journal out of my messenger bag. I glanced through my latest ideas on stories and smiled. I chose my latest fiction idea. It had a bit of angst and the plot centered on a girl who lost a loved one and struggled to adjust to her new lifestyle.

While walking to my car I gripped onto my journal and pulled it close to my chest. Like past weekend, the wind was literally attacking my face. My hair whipped my cheeks and I dashed into my car. I turned the heat up and put my hands to the ventilation.

I instantly drove to Barnes and Noble. I didn't have to work for another two hours, so I took my bag inside with me and walked into the staff lounge. I set my stuff in my locker and took my laptop with me to the Starbucks cafe. I sat in one of the comfy seats and started typing.

I didn't bother ordering coffee. I hate it. It leaves a sick taste in my mouth and it cost too much to drink it on a daily basis. The aroma of coffee invaded my nostrils and I grimaced. I swore to myself that once I finished my story, I'd go and get ready for work.

When I finished my short story, I emailed it to Mrs. Higgins. I slammed my laptop shut, and smiled in success. I carried my stuff into the staff lounge and got prepared for work.

Again, Mrs. Wagner asked if I would work the cashier. People came and went and they carried different books each time. AAlthough, I saw about seven different little pre-teen girls carrying the latest installment to the Twilight Saga. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes each time they squealed when they paid for the book.

Don't get my wrong, I've read Twilight and its other installments, (Heck, I've even seen the movies!) but after a while my brain stopped feeling excited when I read each book. But the books are held in high regard with me.

I smiled each time a little child, maybe five or six, walked up with their parents and paid for a book they planned to read when they got home. They were too cute! Some had lost some teeth, some were shy, and some wouldn't stop talking to me about how excited they were to read their books. Their parents would add a fake smile and politely ask their kids to shut up.

I giggled when the latest child, a little six-year-old girl with brunette pigtails, skipped away in delight. I looked up and saw a shaggy looking man with greasy hair approach. He had a frown in his face and slammed the latest Green Lantern comic in front of me, "Miss, this comic has a slight tear on the top right hand corner of page eight! This beautifully illustrated piece of artwork is the last one on the shelf! I demand a discount!"

I examined the comic closely. Surely, like he said, a small, very tiny rip was in the corner. I narrowed my eyebrow and the man, whom I decided to call Shaggy, waited impatiently, "Sir, this comic's tear is barely visible. Have you asked for assurance on looking for more copies of this with one of the employees at the information desks?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Well, duh! They said to approach you!" he yelled. I was fully aware that the people in line had their attention fixed upon us. I started to boil up with anger.

"Sir, please calm down," I added carefully.

"Calm down? The latest copy of Green Lantern is ruined!" Shaggy yelled and brought his fist down on the countertop. He let out a yelp in pain.

Thankfully, Mrs. Wagner approached and took care if the situation. The man argued with her too, but finally admitted he had destructed the book in hopes of getting a discount. Mrs. Wagner made him pay full price for the comic and he trudged along slowly. Mrs. Wagner turned to me with a smile, "He was crazy, huh? I'm glad you tried handling the problem carefully. Why don't you head home? You're shift was supposed to end ten minutes ago."

When I checked my phone it was ten past eight. I smiled at my manager and walked lazily to the staff lounge. I grabbed my things and slid my hoodie on. I waved goodbye to my coworkers and decided to pick up a hot chocolate from the cafe.

I ordered hot chocolate and forked over my money. I opened the door and took a sip from my beverage. I walked to my car and tried grabbing my keys from my bag I stopped and dug through my bag. After a lengthy period if time spent looking for it, I took my keys out happily.

I realized I was walking in the wrong direction to reach my parking destination. Without looking, I spun around and walked into someone. My hot drink spilled all over the top of my hoodie and it was seeping into my skin. Let me tell you now, it was severely hot. I dropped my cup and yelped in pain from the heat.

The person let his hood drop and I saw a pair of two beautiful blue eyes, "Oh geez, I'm sorry. Shit, I should've watched where I was walking!"

I took my hoodie off and immediately regretted it. The wind picked up and made me shiver, "It was totally my fault. I'm so sorry. Did my drink get on you? I'm so sorry! Oh God, I should've turned around slowly. I was being stupid and-"

He laughed and cut me off, "It's fine, really. It was both our fault. Are you okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, it kind if burned, but it's all good now. I'm Lea," I stretched my hand out and he shook it firmly.

"Logan," he grinned. Suddenly this little light bulb appeared in my head. My eyes must have popped out of my head once I realized I was shaking Logan Lerman's hand. Logan Lerman! He was in Percy Jackson, Gamer, and 3:10 To Yuma! It wasn't that I stalk him or anything. I was just curious about him. I tried to contain my joy and smiled at him, "Well, I should go now. Bye!"

I didn't bother turning back. Maybe I was imagining things, but I think I heard him call out for me to come back. I power walked to my car and unlocked the doors. Holy smokes, he was very, very, VERY attractive. I smiled like an idiot and then realized, odds are I'd never see him again. I cursed and slammed my head onto my steering wheel. I shouldn't have walked away! I should have spoken to him! About the weather, dogs, my crappy car, or anything!

I just walked away and looked like an idiot. He must have thought I was a freak! I started to drive home and calmed down instantly. I probably would've made an idiot of myself if I met him in another way also!

I ran up the stairs to my apartment and saw Mandy outstretched on the couch. She was a mess. Considering the fact that she's at home at this time was enough evidence that she called in to work. She looked up and threw her arms up, "Can you hand me some Tylenol?"

I searched for the medicine around the kitchen counter and picked the Tylenol bottle up. I strolled towards Mandy and set the Tylenol next to her. She gladly took it and swallowed a pill. With a roll, she was on her stomach. She held her forehead and moaned, "My head hurts like crazy. Oh, by the way, I've been doing some thinking. I think I'm going to stop being a vegan. It's too hard."

I laughed. Mandy was an on again, off again vegan. Every once and a while, I'd see her sneak in some cheese and milk into her system. She thought being vegan was an artist thing. If she was going to be an artist, she'd have to be vegan, according to her.

Mandy was one of my closest friends, I obviously had to tell her what happened today. I started with the boring classes, moved on to Shaggy, and ended with the Logan encounter. She squealed, but quickly calmed down when the loud noises made her head throb. She began to ramble in about her day, which involved puking, watching TV, and listening to the radio.

I let her be while she miserably sat on the couch. I took out some left-overs from the fridge and place them in the microwave. I softly asked Mandy if she wanted any left-over burgers. She rejected my offer and I ate alone.

The burgers tasted kind of nasty. I guess they've been in the fridge longer than I thought. I threw the remains of my supper into the trash and walked to my bedroom.

I decided to watch a movie while I finished some class work. I grabbed a Random Netflix film that was on my bed and opened the disc holder to my laptop. The Percy Jackson movie was still inside. I carefully took the movie out and put the Netflix movie into the disc holder.

Ironically, it was a movie called MY ONE AND ONLY and could you guess who was in the movie? Mmmhmmm, Logan Lerman himself played the son to the lead actress, Renee Zellweger. Logan looked the same. I mean, the movie was filmed in 2009. Every once and a while I'd look up from my class work and watch the movie.

From what I understood, the film was about a woman, who doesn't really pay attention to her two sons, who caught her husband cheating. She decides to take her two sons and they embark on a cross-country road trip. Basically, they're just trying to live a new life, but all these obstacles get in their way.

In one scene Logan's character gets slapped by his mother. It looked quite painful, because, you know, it was a SLAP in the face. The scene, though, was pretty intense. Logan was a good actor; he kept in character after the slap. If that had been me, I'd be yelping in pain or giggling.

When the movie finished I put the disc into its sleeve. I felt my Blackberry buzz in my pocket and saw a text from Brooke. It read, "Call me!"

Not wanting to disobey orders, I reluctantly called her, "Guess who is taking writing courses with my cousin Alex!" she burst into hysterical giggles.

"Logan Lerman," I guessed sarcastically in a bored monotone voice.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know? Do you like stalk him? Have you seen him around New York?"

I didn't want to tell Brooke I met him, so I made a teensy, little lie, "Uh, no. New York is a big place. Odds of me meeting him would be one in a million."

If I told Brooke the truth, she'd be on my case about the whole situation. She'd start to complain that I'm warding boys away from myself again. Like always.

"Guess what!" she squeaked.

Before I could even reply, she cut me off and revealed why she was so peppy, "I'm in a relationship! Now, I don't know if I should send him one of those little relationship requests on facebook."

Brooke was literally a man-eater. She has had so many boyfriends. Her relationships barely reached the end of the week. By the time she sends the poor guy the request, they'd be broken up.

I struggled to answer, "Well, uh, it's up to you. I mean, it's your relationship."

"Okay, I think I will! You have to meet him sometime, maybe we can double date! He has this friend and he told me his friend has been single for a long time."

"Whoa, no. I don't do blind dates," I shot back.

"Oh, come on! Please do it for me! You need to go on a date. It's just one date! One!"

I sighed. "I'll think about it," and with that, I hung up.

Brooke didn't seriously believe I'd actually think about going on a blind date, did she? I don't even go on dates with people I've seen. They were cute people, too!

I received another text from Brooke asking to check my facebook news feed. I did as I was told and checked. Like I expected, the first thing on the news feed read, "Brooke Chamberlain is in a relationship with Random Letters."

Was she serious? This guy has a facebook account with the name Random Letters? Was he weird? I hovered the mouse over his name and a picture of him popped up. He didn't look weird. He seemed totally normal.

I didn't feel the need to creep in him, so I logged off. My phone buzzed again. I swear, if it's Brooke again I will snap her head off.

It wasn't Brooke. It was Matt. He wanted to let me know I left the book Travis gave me in the employee lounge. I quickly replied. "Of course I did. I don't want that book!" I typed.

Later my phone buzzed again, "Ec thr killer. U don't hve 2 get ur panties in a knot."

I turned my phone off. Everyone was starting to get on my nerves. Especially Matt. The way he typed was driving me crazy.

I hopped under the covers of my bed, not caring that I was still in my jeans and stained shirt. I nodded to sleep without hesitation.

* * *

**I'm sorry for updating so late .. I've been sick!**

**AND I'D LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE REVIEWS (:**

**If you have an ideas on what you'd like to see, please, please, please tell me (:**

**and linkin4life, I am writing Chapter three JUST FOR YOU (:**

**andddd yayyyyy, Logan and Lea finally met .. kinda . Hahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Little Taste of Heaven"

Same as my usual routine, I got out of my bed, took a shower, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, put my contacts in, ate breakfast, and drove to campus. Once I parked my car, I stepped out and saw Alyssa Crawford strut towards me. Maybe if she didn't see me she'd stop in her tracks. I groaned and tried to hide my face.

It didn't work.

Alyssa's heels clicked on the pavement, her short skirt blew in the wind, and her top barely concealed any skin. I do not have a clue on how she stayed warm. She was the kind of girl who probably won prom queen in her school of thirty-five hundred or so, dated the most popular guys, banged the most popular guys (Maybe in her standards they didn't have to be popular, they just had to be desperate enough to go for her.), and her family must have been elite in the sweet little town she came from. She waved to me and hollered my name, "Lea! Oh Lea! I haven't seen you in forever! We have, like, no classes together!"

_Let's try and keep it that way. _She strutted towards me and smiled at people who admired her from a distance. Alyssa beamed at me with her one hundred watt smile. With a flick of her hand she brushed her platinum blond hair off her shoulder, "Oh, that really is a shame!"

She pursed her lips and for a second it seemed like she was having second thoughts about talking to me. Her lips moved into a fake smile, and I matched hers with the same fake expression. With her heels on, it seemed like she was two or three inches taller than me.

It wasn't until someone summoned her over. She waved goodbye to me and I was practically ecstatic. Our intense little emotion showdown was too much for me.

Brooke approached my side and started chatting excitedly about her new boyfriend.

We began to walk in sync to our class. I'd tune her out every once and a while, but then I'd come back into the conversation when something she said caught my attention. She went from talking about the color of his hair to his favorite kind of cheese. Somewhere, in her jumbled mess of words, she caught my attention.

She lightly brought up the subject about the blind date. "Did you think about the blind date?"

I nodded and looked at her while we walked, "Honestly, yes, I have been thinking about it," I began to fidget with the strap in my bag, "I just don't think I'm up for it."

I watched her pout and she stopped me. She stood in front of me and gave me her best puppy-dog face. "Please! Just this once? And I promise you will never have to meet him again! That is, if you two don't hit it off! I've honestly never seen him, but I heard he's decent."

"Just give me more time to think about it, please?" my question seemed like enough to satisfy her because she nodded her head and continued walking.

••••••••

While I was eating lunch with Brooke, Travis called my cell phone and reported that I didn't have to show up to work today. I thanked the Lord. The noises on the other line made it sound like Travis was rummaging through boxes. "Travis, what are you doing?"

"I have to put the new reference books on the shelf. Sounds uber fun, huh? have to go, boss is coming. See you later," he huffed.

I turned to Brooke, "That was Travis. I don't have to show up for work today." I fist pumped.

She giggled, "Travis? The one that tried hitting on my sister when I brought her to the store so you could meet her?"

I laughed, "Yeah, that's the one. He's one heck of a ladies man."

We sat at a table in McDonalds. I was starving. My chicken nuggets were all gone and half my fries were already in my system.

Mandy was working on losing weight, so she was currently dieting. She didn't order any food, but she was taking small sips from her smoothie. She watched me eat and I felt self-conscious. "What?" I asked.

"The food looks mouth-watering. How do you stay so skinny? You eat everything!" she squealed.

"Gee, thanks. But to answer your question, it's because I still play volleyball and basketball at least once a week with some friends." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can I play with you guys? Just for fun and to burn some calories."

I simply nodded my head while a swallowed my food. I finished the last of my fries and threw my trash away. We both walked to our own cars and said goodbye.

The McDonalds wasn't far from my apartment, so I was in no hurry to get home. I slowly walked up the stairs to reach my apartment and I used my hip to push the door open. My keys were hung onto the key ring by the door and my jacket found a hook to rest on.

I put my bag on the couch and I crashed onto the plush pillows that decorated the couch. My hand reached for the remote to the left of me, and I turned the television on. Some kind of reality show was on, so I left the television on the current channel.

With my eyes concentrated on the TV, I felt around for my messenger bag. When my hand felt the strap brush against my fingers, I pulled the bag towards me. The first thing I grabbed from the bag was my laptop and notebooks. Then I placed my writers journal on my lap and flipped through the things I wrote.

There were lists of characters I wanted to use in stories, whole pages on ideas, sketches, and then there were random lists about things. Some pages were sticking out because I stuck loose papers in there. I pulled a sheet out.

A giggle escaped my mouth when I noticed it was the list of things I hated about high school. My handwriting was a bit sloppy and I wrote a few side-notes. Most of the things on this list were stupid, but some things still made me remember why high school sucked for me.

The list looked like this:

Why I Hate High School

By Lea Rosen

1. High School is ruled like a monarchy. (Where the hottest, richest kids are the royal family and the socially awkward people are the peasants.)

2. Varsity sports demand that you practice for three hours after school with the team.

3. The parties are awesome, but my partying drunk friends aren't. (Especially when I have to drive them home and they try to take control of the wheel.)

4. The lunch lady with the bald spot hates me. Plus, the food she gives the students tastes like dog dump.)

5. Elli Thomas puked on me in algebra class in freshman year. (Yes, she was embarrassed, but I had to deal with the puke running down my back and the horrible smell filling my nostrils. And I had to deal with the awkward tension between Elli and I throughout high school.)

6. The Winter Formal in the cafeteria every year sucks.

7. The creepy math teacher liked to look at innocent teenage girls' bodies. Creep.

8. My ex-boyfriend made out with Dina. I hate that skank.

9. Dina made out with my Winter Formal date after he kissed me in senior year. (I slapped him. Hard.)

10. I hate how I'm so self-conscious.

11. I hate my body. (Does this even fit under this list?)

12. My car is a heap of junk.

13. Some of the girls on the cheerleading squad told me I needed acne ointment. [So I told Lizzie, the captain of the squad, (also one of my closest friends) and she made the girls become the bottom of the pyramid for the rest of the football season. Take that nasty girls who need some Proavtiv themselves.]

There were more things on the list and I skimmed over them. The very end of the list I basically poured out all my feelings. I ranted on about my lousy "friends", the boy who broke my heart (twice), my basketball coach who told me I sucked and didn't know how to play the sport (I did not quit the team. I simply made his life hell.)

I folded the list and placed it back where I found it. The TV played a trailer for the brand new reality show. It was advertising some kind of Jersey Shore spin-off. A group of freshly tanned, barely dressed people appeared on screen and they began to fist pump like crazy. Then the promo flashed a scene with two girls fighting with each other.

Once the promo ended I grabbed my laptop and skimmed over the stuff I've already written for my creative writing class. Minutes turned into hours, and my head was throbbing. I literally had nothing but a few simple sentences. I sighed in defeat and slid my laptop beside me.

I heard the front door's handle jiggle around. I slowly turned around and waited patiently to see who was walking in. Mandy trudged through the door holding some Chinese take-out, "I brought your favorite! I got some orange chicken and fried rice. Oh, and I couldn't forget the crab Rangoon!"

With excitement, I sped towards the food in her hands and placed the take-out boxes on the dining table. As Mandy hung her coat she complained about her day at work. Mandy's day seemed pretty average to me, though. The worst that had happened was that she stepped in gum on the sidewalk.

My phone buzzed and I guessed it was Brooke asking about the latest update on my decision. With a glance, I saw that my guess was confirmed true when I checked the text. I threw my phone on the table and rolled my eyes in one quick motion. Mandy cautiously got quiet and frowned, "Did I say something wrong?"

My eyes softened and I shook my head, "No, Brooke wants me to go on some stupid blind date."

"Oh my gosh! You should go! This would be great! You'd be lucky to go on a date! I haven't been on one in ages!" she added.

Light bulb.

"Well, how about you go on the date? I mean, you're friends with Brooke too! This is your opportunity! Take the opportunity!"

She took a bite from her crab Rangoon and chewed quietly. She swallowed and took a sip of water, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

I smiled, "I'll go call Brooke right now!"

After taking another bite of orange chicken I called Brooke and explained my brilliant new plan. Her excitement was obvious as she asked me to hand my phone over to my roommate. They chatted animatedly. They giggled about what they'd wear and then they hung up.

I didn't bother bringing up the blind date again. I was just extremely glad that I didn't have to go. I adjusted my seat so I could see the TV better while I ate.

Mandy changed the channel so we could watch some kind of Disney Channel show. It has been a while since my eyes have seen Hannah Montana and the Jonas Brothers. They were just parts of my childhood or tween-age. But like any other kid, they were the shizz. That and the Rugrats.

I heard Mandy cough and she tapped my shoulder. I averted my eyes from the television screen and looked at her, "Today I bought tickets for us to go to a Christmas Masquerade. I don't care if you want to go, but I just want to add that the proceeds went to charity."

I nearly choked, "What? You want me to go?"

"Well, yeah, you are my roommate. And you need to have some fun. You get to wear a mask! No one will know who you are!"

My mind started to do some serious thinking. She was right. People wouldn't know who I am. If I embarrass myself, I'd have a mask in and my true identity would remain secret. And if someone saw my face, I'd probably never see them again since it's a New York masquerade ball. And she was most definitely right! I deserved to have fun! I have classes and work! I'm sure I can take the day off, or whatever, on the night of the masquerade. I will go to the masquerade, dance, eat, party, and just simply live it up!

I nodded my head, "I'll go."

* * *

**There it is, Chapter Three.**

**In case you haven't noticed, the chapter titles are lyrics from Taylor Swift songs. (I do not own the songs.) So far, I've only used lyrics from the song "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it, GO LOOK IT UP (: I love that song.**

**Other Chapter Titles would probably come from Taylor's songs "Enchanted" and maybe "Speak Now".**

**Again, I'm sorry for updating late. (It's a bad habit.) I just have a busy schedule. But after mid-February, my schedule will be less hectic. YAY.**

**I LOVE REVIEWS. IF YOU'VE REVIEWED, THANK YOU (: **

**Have any ideas on the story? Please, you're welcome to introduce me to some fun ideas for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week from today Mandy would be dragging me against my own will into the swanky building the masquerade is supposed to be held in. Unfortunately, I'm not prepared. I don't have a dress, shoes, or an idea for my hair; according to my estranged roommate this is a horrible problem. A normal girl would be prepared for weeks now, but apparently, I'm not a normal girl.

Today, Mandy woke me up early and had her wallet full of money. The money wasn't necessary, but she insisted her parents sent money for Christmas shopping money and she had saved her spending money for some time now. With her money and mine combined, we had a nice amount of cash.

We took my car to go shopping and luckily I had no problems driving to Columbus Circle. People walked around. Teenagers were in their usual clusters and I began to feel a sudden nostalgia for my high school years.

Mandy and I avoided the crowd and we would check the store windows if anything caught our eye. I wasn't the kind of person who was great with fashion, but I wasn't totally oblivious to the latest trends. I knew how to accessorize! I could even layer some tops together. That, my friends, is true fashion. I think.

We found a store that sold gowns and strolled in. An employee quickly greeted us and asked if we needed assistance, "As a matter of fact, yes we do. We're going to a Christmas Masquerade, so we'd like something elegant yet amazingly mysterious," Mandy began.

The employee took us to the back, smiled, and showcased a long aisle of gowns and cocktail dresses. Every dress looked amazing. Except this one lime green dress with fake jewels and frills made me want to puke all over it. It looked like a cross-over between a tutu and a circus dress. That dress was kind of a mess.

Mandy held a huge pile of dresses and we both went to the fitting rooms. She handed about four gowns to me and ushered me into the fitting room next to hers. I heard the door to her room shut and I began to change. I chose to try on the deep blue color. My feet slipped into the dress first, and I pulled the gown onto my body. I heard Mandy shuffle and her voice echoed, "Okay, I'm ready. You ready to step out so we can show each other the results?"

"Hold on. I can't zip the back," I sighed.

"Here, step out of your room. I'll zip it."

We both stepped out of our respected fitting rooms and looked at each other. Mandy zipped the back of my gown, surveyed me, and shook her head. "That dress is not the right one for you. As for me, though, I really like this dress. It's cute."

She was dressed in a light blue cocktail dress with a one shoulder strap. The dress ended near her knees and the bottom swayed with each movement she made, "That dress is amazing! Are you going to pick that dress? We still have about fifteen gowns and dresses to try on."

I watched her shrug, "Well, I like it. I'll have to consider it," she said.

After trying on a short, red cocktail dress, a black gown with sequins on the side, another cocktail dress that was yellow and strapless, and a long white gown with beading on the chest. None of them suited me well, so I left empty-handed. Mandy took the cocktail dress to the cashier and paid. She looked at me and shook her head, "You really should have gotten that dress."

"Which dress?" I asked while she swiped her card with deft movement.

"The white one suited you well," she shrugged easily.

"Well, we can still go to other stores, and if I can't find anything, then I'll go back and get it if I don't find anything else today. Sound okay?"

I handed my car keys to her and she brought her gown to my car. I walked around for a bit and made my way while looking through the windows. I saw a store with plenty of gowns, but I never bothered hopping into the store.

The chorus from LMFAO's "Get Crazy" rang while I was receiving a call. With my awesome skill, I whipped my phone out and Mandy's name and number popped out,

"What up?"

"Shut up," annoyance oozed out with every word she pronounced, "Where are you? Hold on, I see you. You're standing next to a huge group of little thirteen and fourteen-year-olds, right?"

Surely, once I turned my head to the right, a group of teenage girls were practically throwing themselves at the boys in basketball shorts that were barely paying attention to the girls. The other line went dead and I shoved my phone into my back pocket. As I watched one of the young boys blow a girl off, Mandy tapped me on the shoulder, "I thought I saw you through the crowd!"

"How'd you find me?" she rolled her eyes. Apparently, I had asked an idiotic question. I patiently waited for her to respond to my question as she finished up a reply text to someone.

"I saw your outfit, and you're the only one with straight, black hair. I swear your hair is perfect. It's so straight and shiny."

I shrugged my shoulders and she led me into another store. The store was crowded. People flocked around the shelves and tables of clothes. Girls pulled tight tops and short skirts off of racks and examined the outfit in the mirrors and they propped each article of clothing against their bodies.

I grimaced and tugged at Mandy's arm as she studied a white purse in her hands, "We aren't done shopping for dresses yet! Why are we in this store? All I see is a bunch of casual clothing!"

"Does this purse match my navy top and white shorts?" The purse was now stretched closer to my face and she squinted to check the bag again.

"Uh, sure. Answer my question, please."

"Look near the back of the store, they have some nice stuff," she held the purse and walked away to look at a pea coat.

It seemed like I had nothing else to do, so I did as I was told. The back of the store did have more to offer, but most of the things I saw were too unique or too fresh for me. I wanted something clean, cute, elegant, and gorgeous.

Although, I did find a nice cardigan. I strolled towards Mandy who was holding the white purse and pea coat in her arms. She waved me over and we waited patiently in line behind a couple.

I didn't mean to creep, but I saw the man smoothly move his hand into the back pocket near her butt. The young lady smiled and kissed him. I frowned and looked away. Mandy, however, couldn't keep her mouth shut," Ugh, PDA. If you wanted to make a baby, please get a room or go on the public subway. Geez, do you have no respect for yourselves?"

The couple glared at us and fell out of line, leaving their stuff in the hands of an awkwardly posed mannequin nearest the exit. Honestly, that was fine by me, because we were next in line. The cashier smiled at us and Mandy let me pay for my stuff first. I passed the cardigan to the cashier and I paid for my item.

I stepped to the side and waited for Mandy to pay. From the corner of my eye I could spy the window at the front of the store which gave a perfect view of the stores across from my current location. A store named Tabitha's. It looked like the kind of place where a popular high school senior girl ho owned a Black Amex card would shop endlessly. The kind of place teenage girls would love to buy their prom dress at.

I brought Mandy over to the store and we were greeted by a hip, young looking woman dressed in a business-like skirt and jacket. She waved at us and walked to stand in front of me, "Hello, I'm Tabitha. How may I be of your assistance? Is there any specific item you're looking for?"

I piped up, "There's this masquerade thing coming up and I don't have a gown or anything for that matter. If you could help, that'd be great."

She smiled and ushered us to the back near the fitting rooms, "You girls stay here. Now, honey, please stand," she pointed at me.

I stood and awkwardly twirled as she spun her finger. She nodded and one of the other employees came to her side and Tabitha whispered in her ear. The other girl nodded her head and went near the dress racks. Tabitha smiled reassuringly and let me sit down in one of the comfortable waiting chairs, "I just sent Lindsay down to get a few gowns. I have another customer. If you need any help, you can ask Lindsay for assistance."

I nodded my head and patiently waited. Mandy started to tap her foot and scroll through old messages on her phone. I saw the small, platinum blond headed girl walk back towards us with a handful of gowns. She struggled to carry a few and almost dropped two while in the process of setting them on an empty rack. "Here let me help you," I said.

She thanked me quietly and nervously set each gown in a certain pattern. I felt a certain vibe from her, like she was a nervous kind of person. She didn't want to make mistakes; she was a perfectionist. Her hair was in a tidy bob and her makeup was just right. There were absolutely no smudges.

"I selected a few gowns for you to try on. Here, try the light blue one. I think it's cute," she used both hands to pass a gown to me and I took it into a fitting room.

It was a bit of an awkward fit and I didn't enjoy the length too much. It felt too short. My legs feel too exposed. I shook my head and grabbed two other gowns. I walked back into the fitting room and slid out of the sleek dress.

Four dresses later I was ready to give up. I sat in a chair next to Mandy and sighed. Lindsay was gently pulling her hair. She thought for a while. I let her think as I glanced through the store from my seat. She quickly snapped her fingers and power walked away.

Mandy looked up from her phone, "Where'd she go?"

I was just as confused as she was, "I have no idea."

Lindsay walked back in the room with a gown that had a protective sleeve thing around it. The cover of the sleeve was black so it was impossible to see what I'd be trying on. Lindsay handed the gown to me, "This is an exclusive dress. It just came in. I, for one, think it's breathtaking."

I cautiously brought the gown with me into the room and gently pulled the sleeve off the gown. Lindsay was right. The gown was amazing; it was breathtaking. It was a long white gown with black beading down the side and a small train of fabric at the bottom. It resembled a star-quality wedding dress. It was simply amazing.

When I took a few steps out of the fitting room, Lindsay, Mandy, and Tabitha (who had come back to assist Lindsay) smiled. They complimented me with grins. Mandy stood up from the chair she sat at and examined the dress, "I think you've found the one! How much is it?"

Lindsay frowned and Tabitha was eager to answer, "It costs four hundred fifty-nine dollars. It's brand new; it will be a bit pricey."

My jaw dropped. Was she serious? I don't have that kind of money. I mean, I couldn't spend nearly four hundred sixty dollars on a gown I'd only wear once. Mandy put a hand on my shoulder, "She'll take it!"

I made a face at her she gave a reassuring look and she pulled me aside. "This dress us beautiful! You look amazing in it. Face it, you love the dress, too," She was right. I loved the dress, "Besides, I owe you a lot of money. We'll split the money. We'll both throw in two hundred thirty dollars. Okay?"

She was offering a deal I couldn't pass. Mandy smiled brightly at me and let me change while she paid her half of the money.

With the gown off and my jeans back on, I walked to the cash register, and handed the gown to Lindsay at the counter. "I really do love the way the gown looks on you," Lindsay said. "It was very beautiful."

I smiled at her while I handed the money I have tried so hard to preserve instead of splurging on books and movies. I looked into my wallet and, thankfully, I still had a few more paper bills in there. They sat there in a perfect pattern.

Lindsay handed the gown to me and Mandy dragged me out while I called out a goodbye as we left. She was in such a rush that she actually bumped into people. She opened her mouth and began to speak gibberish about our plans. She dragged me to my car and demanded I unlock the doors. I fished through my bag and I found my keys.

Once I unlocked the doors, Mandy slid into the passenger seat, "Are we done shopping?"

Mandy rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'd like to say no, but I can tell you don't want to shop anymore."

"Actually, I do want to go shopping, but I want to go shopping for books." I pulled out of my parking space and made my way to the Barnes and Noble. I glanced at Mandy. She was typing away on her phone and dialed a number. The person on the other end answered quickly. She'd giggle and say short words. She began to end the conversation with a smile and formal goodbye.

My curiosity kicked in, "What was that about, M?"

"Lea, one of my old college classmates was an amazing artist. I called her up three days ago and told her about the masquerade. She said she could make some masks for me for free since she owes me for dealing with her crazy hook-ups," Mandy rambled.

"Great!" I found a place to park and politely asked Mandy to just stay in the car while I went inside to get the latest book in the series I was reading.

Leaving the keys in the ignition, I left Mandy in my car to listen to the radio. I began to quicken my pace as I walked to the Barnes and Noble in the freezing air, and without any luck, I tried to rub my hands for warmth.

The Christmas music was playing and much of the Christmas decorations were all over the place. The girl scouts were already set in their booth by the door, with their wrapping paper propped against the wall and their toothless smiles gleaming brightly. Each was dressed in little, uniforms with badges placed all over the fabrics. One was even singing Christmas carols along with the store's music to receive extra change for tips. Nevertheless, I set two bucks on their table; it's Christmas season, why be greedy?

The singing girl stopped singing and ran around the table, giving me a long, sweet hug, "Thank you so much! Happy holidays!"

I smiled, "You too!"

I walked away towards the checkout and greeted Matt. He slumped over the counter and lazily threw a hand in the air while barely managing to say "hi" through his long yawn.

"Long day?" I asked.

"Not even. It's been quite slow today. I've just hadn't gotten any sleep since I've had to help my sister move into her apartment down in Queens. It's horrible, man. She's so demanding and keeps me there until two in the morning," he used one of his hands to rub both of his green eyes.

"Well, if you find her so demanding, just be happy that she's finally moved out of your place and into her own!"

His lips curled into the smallest smile," I guess you're right."

And with that, I left and went off to the fiction aisles to try and find a good book that would help get my mind off of a few things for a while.


End file.
